


Jun Prepares Ahead

by TheTinyTaco



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jun being a cheeky bastard, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Sex Toys, Vibrators, and not very good smut at that, enjoy?, pure smut pretty much, take it for what it is i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-14 23:56:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7196669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTinyTaco/pseuds/TheTinyTaco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Throughout all of this, a cheeky smile remained planted on Junhui’s face. Minghao was essentially his toy at this point, and playtime had only just begun."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jun Prepares Ahead

It was summer time again in Seoul, and that meant that the Pledis dorms had once again reached that time of the year where they became akin to the fiery depths of hell. Sure the management would assure them that the central air was completely up to par and working as intended, and sure the thermostat read at a steady 70 degrees. But whether it was the poor ventilation or excessive testosterone clogging up the airways, it was the time in the dorm where blankets were tossed to the side as a mere joke and sleeping properly became the most challenging part of the group’s daily schedule. The boys of Seventeen were no group of savages however, and thus a weekly schedule had been planned out to determine who got the blessing of sleeping out in the the living room each day, by far the coolest room in the dorm. Finally after a long and tiring week of suffering, the lucky day had arrived for China line to get their long awaited turn.

 

“Alright lights out you guys, we’ve got a busy day ahead of us tomorrow.” Seungcheol announced out to anyone who hadn’t already collapsed onto their beds out of exhaustion.

 

“And for the love of god Seungkwan, stop playing ‘Hot in Here’ on loop, you’re not funny.”

 

Minghao and Junhui snickered softly at their ornery leader as they slipped out of their far too stuffy suits from the day before, not even bothering to put on t-shirts, instead changing into two fresh thin pairs of boxers to help suffer through the ever present inferno of heat. 

 

The dorm’s living room consisted of plenty of seating room for each of the 13 members, but somehow only managed to have one measly couch, fit for the stretched out length of one tall adolescent boy to sleep on, but nowhere near big enough to comfortably fit two. Minghao knew this well, and as such tried to subtly speed walk his way into the living room before pouncing onto the soft welcoming cushions like a fierce jungle cat. Little did he know Junhui had shared the same brilliant idea, before the realization of this came crashing down on him with the shared weight of Junhui as he too jumped onto the couch, practically crushing Minghao in the process. 

 

“Jesus hyung, you nearly killed me!” 

 

Junhui recounted with nothing more than a mischievous giggle and a half hearted “My bad.”

 

From there the room shifted into odd and unstirring silence as Junhui’s body laid pressed against Minghao’s, at this point nothing more than the small streams of the city lights peeking in through the window curtains lighting the room. Nothing was said and no muscles were moved, the sound of their soft breathing the only sound to be heard around them. Minghao’s expression reflected his innocent shock as he looked up to Junhui’s face hovering mere inches above him, a small but noticeable smirk planted on it. Minghao didn’t dare move, whether it was out of fear of losing his spot on the couch or his part in this moment he didn’t know. 

 

Suddenly Junhui’s body began to shift down even further, and Minghao could hear Junhui’s hand going down the crack in the cushions behind him, reaching for something buried there. As Junhui’s right hand emerged from the crack with the hidden item, his left moved to cover Minghao’s lips to keep him quiet before dangling what he had retrieved above the boy’s eyes. If he were able to, Minghao would have gasped as he witnessed a handful of small pill shaped vibrators dangling from their wires and clacking softly together, accompanied by a small bottle of lube before his eyes. He knew good and well what this meant was coming. 

 

A wide grin spread across Junhui’s face as he lifted his hand off of Minghao’s lips to form a shushing motion with his index finger. His handful of tools were placed down for the moment with the exception of the small bottle, which had its cap swiftly popped open before a small stream of lube began pouring atop the small tent already formed under Minghao’s boxers. Junhui began to rub slowly and gently through the thin fabric of Minghao’s boxers, feeling Minghao’s member growing more hot and hard with each flick of his wrist. A wet stain formed where the lube had soaked through Minghao’s boxers, the younger male’s heart pounding against his chest as he listened to the quiet but audible wet sounds that came with every movement of Junhui’s hand. 

 

“H-hyung, they’re going to  — ” hear us, is what Minghao’s small shaky whisper attempted to get out before being cut off by the lock of Junhui’s plump lips. Minghao’s head spun and his eyes rolled shut as Junhui impassionately rolled their tongues together for what felt like a solid minute before finally breaking for air. Throughout all of this, a cheeky smile remained planted on Junhui’s face. Minghao was essentially his toy at this point, and playtime had only just begun.

 

The older male’s fingers started to trace light and enticing paths down Minghao’s pale smooth skin until they reached his thin waistline, fingering over the hip bones protruding ever so slightly under the fabric still covering them. His thumbs hooked quickly under the waistband of Minghao’s boxers, pulling them down to sit around his ankles. An index finger moved over and began circling lightly over Mingao’s tip, deep red and leaking, before moving down to lightly stroke his shaft, twitching and throbbing under the touch. Minghao’s head tossed back and his back arched into the touch as he strained for more friction, any friction, any touch that Junhui would allow him. Through his desperation he strained to try and keep his small moans as quiet as he could, knowing that the walls weren’t exactly thick in this dorm.

 

Fingers began moving and circling, massaging over Minghao’s bare, damp skin, running over the insides of his thighs in an attempt to get Minghao to relax, slowly circling closer and closer to his small entrance. Junhui gently moved one hand to rub small circles around the tip of Minghao’s straining dick, the other to grab the lube and pour another stream down onto Minghao’s entrance, rubbing slowly into it, his middle finger entering ever so slightly in and out and rubbing circles to loosen him up. Junhui’s eyes were locked with Minghao’s, monitoring his facial features as best he could in the dark to ensure he wasn’t causing him any suffering. Slowly, tenderly, Junhui began to sink his middle finger in deeper, one knuckle at a time, listening and watching carefully for Minghao’s reactions.  One finger turned into two, and Minghao felt himself melting as his tight walls started to be loosened apart. Junhui’s fingers arched up into Minghao’s flesh, searching slowly, prodding for his sweet spot. Soon he heard Minghao let out a sharp but muffled moan as he buried his face into the couch cushion, and he knew he had found it. Junhui pecked small kisses upon Minghao’s cheeks and ran his free hand through Minghao’s soft locks of hair before reaching down to grab one of the small pink plastic vibrators laying beside him.

 

Minghao let out a small whimper as he felt the smooth plastic being pushed into his entrance, Junhui pushing the first vibrator in deep, until it was straight up against his prostate. Even through the darkness Minghao could sense the mischievous smile plastered across the older boy’s face as he swiftly flipped the switch dangling at the end of the vibrator. Minghao’s breath hitched as he felt deep shivers run through his body, the vibrations sending heat rushing down to pool in his abdomen. Dizzy with pleasure, and with sweat now dripping down his body, Minghao struggled to keep his mind straight enough to contain his voice. Junhui continued to stroke his shaft and play with the head of his cock, tantalizingly dipping his thumb in and out of the slit, as if it was his sole mission to make Minghao cry out loud enough for the whole damn dorm to hear.

 

But it didn’t stop at just one, and soon Junhui was shoving two, three, four vibrators deep up into Minghao’s ass, each one pushing Minghao’s walls farther apart, while simultaneously pushing him closer and closer to the edge, but Junhui was intent on not letting him reach it. The vibrations caused the vibrators to clack up against each other inside him and the sensations they  caused were almost maddening, and if he had any care left in him at this point Minghao would be worrying about someone hearing them as they rattled against each other but he doesn’t. He’s hot, his mind is swimming and it feels so _fucking_ _incredible,_ but Junhui just won’t let up and he’s left with his dick straining against his stomach, precum painting streaks every time he bucks his hips, and the embarrassment of having Junhui watch as he melted beneath him. The vibrators were all used up at this point and there was only one thing left for Junhui to do at this point, and Minghao needed him to do it fast.

 

“Junhui please, I’m begging you, hurry up and put it in." Minghao let out in a forced whisper, struggling to speak properly through his strained moans and whimpers.

 

“Hmm? What was that? You’re going to have to speak up if you want people to hear you properly, Minghao.” Junhui whispered back right into Minghao's ear, cockiness coating every word coming from his mouth.

 

“ _ Please _ hyung, I can’t take it anymore. Just put it in already.”

 

“Put what in? My fingers, my toes? You’re going to need to be more specific.” Minghao thought Junhui couldn’t have been acting like more of a little shit if he tried. But he needed it so badly that he would play along just to get what he desired. He paused for a few moments out of embarrassment before finally uttering the magic words.

 

“Y-your dick.”

 

That was enough for Junhui, as finally he began frantically pulling down his boxers to let out his throbbing cock, wet and hard against his stomach and finally getting the friction it had been begging for all night. He didn’t even bother to pull out the vibrators, choosing instead to shove his dick in with one swift motion, sending sparks flying up both his and Minghao’s spine. Junhui was so desperate at this point that he couldn’t even find it in himself to start out with gentle thrusts, only managing to make eye contact with Minghao just long enough to ensure it was ok for him to start moving, and fast. Junhui’s hips bucked into Minghao frantically, digging his nails into the boy’s side as he thrusted smoothly in and out of the the tight flesh surrounding his cock. Minghao’s eyes squeezed tight and his mind swirled with the almost unbearable sensations of Junhui rocking in and out of him, pushing him apart and grinding the vibrators still inside right against his prostate as he did so. Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes and he moved both of his hands to clasp tightly at his mouth to keep the wanton moans from leaking out into the night air. Whether it was the coolest room in the dorm or not didn’t matter anymore, the heat swirling around them was so intense that it was a wonder that it combined with the pleasure clouding their minds didn’t have both of the boys passing out.

 

Junhui’s cocky composure from before was long gone, and it was all he could do to keep from screaming as the  pleasure swam through his veins. With each thrust Minghao grinded his trembling hips up to meet Junhui’s, the older boy’s cock buried as deep within the younger as it would go. With what little strength was left in his body, Minghao looked up a with lidded glance at Junhui, both of their eyes locking, deep and dark and pooling with lust. One look was enough to show that neither of them could take it anymore, and in one final burst of bravado Junhui thrusted himself somehow faster into Minghao, stroking the other boy’s cock frantically as he did so. Within seconds Minghao lost any ability to hang on any longer, coming in powerful waves as orgasm crashed into him, his vision blanking white and a long, shaky moan escaping his lips. Junhui followed soon after, electricity shooting through his body as he came inside in strong, throbbing pulses, a final deep groan escaping him and spreading throughout the room. The heat and exhaustion overtook them both as they collapsed together into a limp heap, gasping for breath as silently as they could onto the cushions of the couch. 

 

Once sanity and re-composure had finally returned to them, Junhui planted one final kiss again Minghao’s forehead, smiling weakly as he rested atop his body, a contented sigh escaping through his nose. Minghao closed his eyes and smiled back.

  
“Hyung, what are we going to do now? We’re all sweaty and gross.” Minghao questioned softly.

  
“Ah, never fear, I came prepared.” Junhui reached his hand back down into the couch cushions, digging around again for something else before pulling out a small box and waving it around in the dark. Minghao couldn’t believe his eyes.

  
This fool had prepared fucking baby wipes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god why did I write this. Inspiration hasn't struck me for a fic in a long time, so I gave it a shot. I'm pretty rusty(not like I was exactly a pro to begin with), so forgive me. I feel like this ship is fairly underrated and lacking a straight up smut that isn't an AU, so I went for it. You know now that I think about it, does Minghao even call Jun "hyung" that often? Ah whatever. Tell me what you think and maybe I could make this like a series? Like stories of different 17 couples each having a scandalous night in the living room lol idk. Or sex in the closet of the waiting room or some shit like that, now that sounds interesting. Anyway, leave me a kudos if you feel like it, and again please forgive me for making you read this heap of trash.
> 
> P.S. Will I ever learn how to write proper endings? Stay tuned to find out.


End file.
